Under the Sheets
by PoppyPopPop
Summary: Sanji is a little bitch under the sheets. /Zosan/Just sex/No really - just sex/


_**I am ashamed of this. Well, not really, but just know that all this is is sex. Not even foreplay, it begins with sex, and ends with sex. It's just sex. The only real story line here is that Sanji is a complete bitch under the sheets.**_

_**I'm planning multiple Zosan fics so I guess you could call this one-shot a warm-up? Anyway, let me know what you think ;u;**_

* * *

Firm hands wrapped around a taut waist as a large, tan body became entangled with a much paler, panting one. Zoro slid his large fingers down Sanji's hips, rubbing his flushed flesh in a way that made the blonde moan out loud.

Sanji was sprawled out on his stomach on the uncomfortable padding of one of the couches in the Aquarium Room, his ass high in the air as his cheek pressed into the cushion, drool slipping past swollen cherry lips and onto the furnishings as Zoro kept a hard grasp of his trembling hips, pistoning himself into the other man as Sanji cried out in pleasure.

Zoro frowned, as sexy as Sanji was in bed, he was too fucking loud.

"Oi Cook, you need to quiet down over there," the green-haired man hushed the paler man, releasing one of Sanji's hips in order to place a _hard_ slap down on the blonde's ass.

"Ah! Nn, Zorooo!" Biting into the couch, the cook tried in vain to quiet himself. "F-faster Marimo, go faster!"

Zoro groaned, Sanji was such a little bitch in bed, you'd never believe it by just observing the well put-together man who fawned over women and kept an air of importance around himself at all times. Sanji was a gentleman until Zoro was involved, in which case he either turned into a fiery ball of energy, ready to fight-

Or a whining, needy slut who made a point to tease his lover as much as he could.

The pair had been in a sexual, semi-romantic relationship before they were separated for the past two years, but when reunited, something within the cook had changed. The amount of sex they had now was vastly superior than before and a hell of a lot better if you were to ask either man. The swordsman wasn't sure what had snapped with Sanji, but unless it caused a problem, he couldn't find it in himself to care.

"God Cook, you love me pounding your ass into the couch, don't you? Think of how mad Usopp's gonna be when he sees that you've stained his handiwork." Zoro bend low over the back of his lover, whispering dirty taunts into Sanji's ear, making the man beneath him scream out, tightening his ass around Zoro as shudders ran throughout his entire being.

Zoro slowed his thrusts, moving his hips in short, shallow bursts to tease the blonde. Sitting back up and grabbing a firmer hold on Sanji's hips, he confidently growled, "tell me what you want, Cook. Make it clear or I won't know-"

An almost feral scream was ripped from the cook's mouth as his tongue began to feel thick and heavy in his mouth, "fuck me Marimo! You grass-headed, second-rate swordsman! I swear to _fucking_ god if you don't pound my ass until I can't walk straight, I will find someone man enough to satisfy me!"

As if to finalize what he had said, he pushed his hips back as hard as he could against the hips of his sun-kissed lover, twisting his waist a little so as to hit that spot inside of him that made his see the sparkling waters of All Blue behind his eyes.

Sanji's head was thrown back in a lewd cry as he repeatedly impaled himself on Zoro's cock, the swordsman groaning deep within his throat at the unexpected actions of the cook.

Black eyes glared down at Sanji's body, privative lust trapped inside one of the most suave men Zoro had ever known. Pure, unadulterated want coursed through his body as he picked up his earlier pattern of thrusting, grinding into the ass of the sexiest man he'd had the pleasure of being inside.

"What did I just tell you about being too loud you shitty cook?" Zoro grinned at the wanton way Sanji peered over his own shoulder, dilated sapphire eyes fixated on the way their muscled bodies joined, his mouth open as he panted heavily, his tongue engorged from kissing as saliva pooled at the corners of his parted lips. Tears trickled from his eyes, rolling over rose-kissed cheeks as he cried out in ecstasy as Zoro hit his prostate with a particularly brutal thrust.

"Mm," Sanji's eyes rolled up to meet his lover's, "maybe you're going to have to punish me, _Zoro_?"

The swordsman wasn't entirely sure how Sanji had managed to get that out so clearly between laboured breathes and throaty moans, but it lit a spark within his gut that made him see stars.

"_Fuck_," Zoro cursed, watching the victorious grin that pushed at Sanji's lips as the blonde once again tightened around his cock. He focused on what the cook had said, smirking a little as a thought came over his clouded mind - he wasn't about to lose to Sanji in this unspoken competition:

"I bet you'd love that _Sanji_," said blonde gasped as Zoro took a firm hold of his hair, pulling harshly so that the cook had to sit fully on all fours, arching his back towards the couch in a way almost impossible to most other men. Sanji loved it when Zoro would say his name, not just during sex, but generally. It was so rare for the two men to use names and not insults, so when the mossy-haired man made an effort, it only did good things to the blonde.

"Yeah, you'd just love me to take my hand and slap your ass until you couldn't sit down again; remember that Cook? That weekend you had to spend sitting on ice because you'd begged me to spank you raw?"

Tears now streaked the blonde's cheeks and showed no signs of stopping as he whined in a needy, animalistic way, reaching between his parted thighs to offer his own cock some release. Much to his displeasure, however, Zoro batted his hand away, pinning it to the cushions below gently with his own, intertwining their fingers in a calming way, so that Sanji could be reassured that this was all for his pleasure, not to humiliate him like it otherwise would have.

"Or maybe I should make you wear that cute little vibrator we got from the last summer island we visited, you haven't used that yet, have you? I'd make you walk around all day, serve drinks to your favorite ladies, watching you as you tried not to cum as I turned it up to full speed, making your ass shiver as you couldn't hold back, creaming yourself in front of the whole crew. How would you like that, _Sanji_?"

As terrible as that sounded to the cook, who's heavy sobs now mixed in with his screams of pleasure, he couldn't help it when his erection began to leak precum at the very thought of it. Semen staining his favorite slacks while he tried his best not to cry out in front of his Nakama.

Zoro smirked as a particularly awful thought came to mind, he leaned over the cook and whispered directly into his ear, "or maybe I should make you cum all over the salad you make for the table at dinner, everyone would think it was some sort of new dressing and you would sit there like the filthy little whore you were, knowing you made your friends swallow your cum. Hmm, how does that sound, _Sanji_?

With that last growl of his name, Sanji gave in to the pleasure that racked through his body as he pressed his ass back hard against Zoro's cock, cumming all over the padding of the couch beneath him. A voice in the back of his mind scolded him for not wearing a condom, as to keep the mess to a minimum, but a large part of his mind was playing over the scenarios Zoro had relayed to him.

The scream he made as he came, Sanji was sure, could probably be heard throughout that entire side of the Sunny. His face flushed at the thought, but he knew it wasn't the first time his Nakama would have heard them have sex, and would probably not be the last.

Zoro groaned like a beast in heat when all of his lover's inner muscles tightened uncontrollably around his cock. He rested his forehead between Sanji's shoulder blades as he made sure to pour everything he had to offer, deep into the blonde's ass. The cook would claim to hate that later, but Zoro knew being filled with his essence was what usually set Sanji up for a second round.

The blonde whined happily at the heat that gathered in his ass, the front half of his body collapsing onto the cum-stained cushions as he tried to even out his labored breathing.

Zoro pulled himself together faster than the cook, sliding himself out and peeling off the well-used condom, throwing it on the wooden floor as he sat down, reclining as his muscles relaxed one-by-one from the thorough work-out.

Sanji peered over himself and managed to turn around, crawling the short distance over to his satisfied looking swordsman, cuddling up under his armpit, resting his head on Zoro's chest, letting the slowing but still rapid heartbeat of the green-haired man lull him into a dreamless sleep.

Zoro couldn't help but smile fondly when Sanji mumbled a 'goodnight Marimo' and nodded off, wrapped up in the limbs of his lover. Zoro's eyelids too began to feel heavy, so he reached over to one of the blankets kept at the end of the bench, draping it over himself and Sanji, falling into a deep, calming sleep.

Somewhere else on the ship, Robin and Nami were trying to explain to Luffy why it was a bad idea to try to join in with Zoro and Sanji's 'wrestling match'; they would have to reprimand the pair on being so loud next time.


End file.
